wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scales Of Flame On The Sands
This is a poem type fanfiction about how early in the war, Searing was captured by SkyWings and had to survive the arena. The setting is 17 years in to the war I hope I didn't use anyone's name. Scales Of Flame On The Sands Once upon a battle in war Scales clawed, wings tore Wings of Sand and Sea against Sky and Mud The thick scent of dragons' blood Surrounded by five dozen Wings of Sky A certain SandWing thought she would die Her name was Searing She battled the SkyWings And during the fight Searing looked for hope in the stars of the night She was took to the ground It felt like she was about to drown How dare they over power Blister's best fighter Searing thought angrily, but an idea felt lighter I will survive the arena thanks to my powers I will be in the arena in a couple of hours. Chains wrapped around her heavily Do they think they can keep me? Something went crack right over Searing's head Passing out, am I dead? Woke up early, in a golden throne room "Ah, yes, SandWing," said a voice which sounded like a boom She looked up, up at the orange SkyWing "Hello, my name is Searing." "Aren't you, Searing, second in command to Queen Blister?" "Yes, and I dearly miss her." "Tut, tut," said the SkyWing with a wave of her claw "If you want out you must beat my arena; it's the law." "Are you the queen?" Searing asked, to get her mind off that "I'm Queen Scarlet, you sandy desert rat." "Queen Scarlet," Searing tried "Call me Your Majesty if you don't want to die." After deciding that she would survive Searing put her plan into dive "I will fight in your arena and be quite a thrill," Searing stated proudly, but down her spine went a chill "If I win your approved number of fights," "You must let me go, spread my wings in flight." "Okay," said a doubtful Queen Scarlet. "You will be put in the arena by next sunset." Searing was then dragged out by guards of the queen Searing knows her skills are supreme She was then placed on a high prison spire Weight down by chains, wrapped in wire That very sun, around midday "You must fight for Her Majesty's amusement," a guard had to say Her and several others dragged Searing away She was placed on the dusty arena ground She saw another dragon and her head started to pound Icicle ruff, pure white scales Evil grimace, whip-thin tail Sharpened claws, deep gray eyes Searing knew this IceWing was going to die A blood red SkyWing flew overhead "In this corner," he loudly shouted "We have a new SandWing." "Allied with Blister, her name is Searing." The crowd loudly booed at Searing's alliance After a minute, the crowd had silence "And over here we've got an IceWing named Flake," The guard let us go and she slithered like a snake. "Claws up, tails ready, fight!" the announcer screamed It fell like an eternal dream For fighting IceWings was her specialty She dropped on all fours and toward Flake she ran How should I kill her? ''Searing started to plan Flake shot Searing with frost breath, but since she is immune Searing just snickered to the crowd's cheerful tune She slashed the ice dragon and flames started to grow Sparkling bright on scales white as snow Flake gave Searing a look of painful confusion "Yes, it's real, and not an illusion," Searing hissed before tackling the IceWing "Impossible!' hollered the queen SkyWing "There aren't fire borne among SandWings!" Searing had Flake pinned to the ground About to shoot a killing breath, but guards started to surround At Flake, Searing shot a killing flame One of the guards prodded her, "We are done with your games." Searing shot him a wicked cursed grin He then put his spear right under her chin Two more came up behind dear Searing They wrapped wire around her dear wings Other guards of the queen chained back her tail They brought her to the queen for her to unveil Searing wasn't frightened, for she never felt fear And she noticed the crowd was letting out jeers Three guards dragged Searing off to the queen Two other guards dragged Flake's body off to a location unseen This time, when Searing sat in front of Queen Scarlet Her face was angry red, like a sunset "Explain that stunt you pulled today," the angry queen hissed "Oh? my enchantment, yes, quite a bliss," "What kind of enchantment? Is it it an animus one?" "It makes fighting thrilling and fun," "Answer my question, you son of a ghost," "Yes, and I do like to boast." Queen Scarlet was enraged by Searing's words Searing didn't care, for she was one with the fighting birds ''Let them get angry, ''was Searing's saying ''They fight me and they'll be paying After a moment while Scarlet cooled down "We will put you curse to the test," she said with a frown. "Back to the arena grounds." Then Searing had to fight again "Okay, time to meet your end," The queen said as she made the Searing fight everything Multiple IceWings, SeaWings, SandWings At every battle Searing's flaming claws left enemies dead Bleed violently left scales stained blood red Eventually, the champion she had to fight This time she really had to show her inner fire light The announcer introduced this dragon, his name was Firestorm Massive, many scars, his wings looked torn. We were released and toward her he flew Oh, what shall I do? But Searing knew she was going to win This won't be her end They collided and he brought Searing to the ground. Searing roared, a quiet sound. Hoping to stab him, she swung up her tail Yet it was pinned to sands, but Searing wouldn't fail Firestorm snarled at her, a grimace so lame Searing blasted his face with flame Firestorm toppled and let out a scream Hearing the cry made Searing feel like a queen Firestorm ran away from her, running clutching his face That's when Searing put on a chase She jumped up and landed upon his back Claws poised for attack Flames in scars on his shoulder blades Fire burning like he's with Hades Clawing her way up Firestorms neck Yowling, he beat his wings like heck Violently, Firestorm thrashed Yet Searing wasn't thrown off, as the more she left gash Searing then gouged out his eyes He didn't need them anyway in this world of lies Right when Firestorm was about to die Everyone was alerted by noise in the sky There was a messenger, a Wings of Sand He must of come from the eastern land He landed on the balcony and bowed to the queen Harmless, he was trying to seem Holding talons up, innocently "I have some news, Your Majesty." Queen Scarlet grimanced and let out a growl She thwacked him with her tail and he let out a howl The messerger cowarded, trying to seem weak Still, he continued to speak "Queen Blister would like a prisoner trade." "What kind is this charade?" "I promise, this is no attack. Queen Blister want her Searing back." At this the queen grimaced and let out a snort But before the messager could retort Searing screamed, "Yes, set me free!" To that, Scarlet replied, "You'll be here for eternity!" "We'll give you back Princess Tourmaline," Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Fine." With that Searing, had freedom Gone away from the Sky Kingdom End. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Poetry) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Searing Of The SandWings)